One Way or Another
by The Warrios of Time
Summary: "You have become my life, and there's nothing I want to do about it." Histórias sobre o melhor casal de todos os tempos, Lily Evans e James Potter. Todas em universo alternativo. Você não sabia o quanto queria imaginar James Potter como marinheiro, até ler essa fanfic. [Universo Alternativo James/Lily] Por: NicolyBlack & Marina Lupin
1. Saturday Night

Eram três da manhã e Lily só queria estar dormindo. Ao invés disso, estava há meia hora batendo no teto do apartamento. Quando alugou aquele lugar uma das qualidades apresentadas pelo corretor era "boa vizinhança". Onde estava essa tal boa vizinhança; afinal?

— Desliguem essa porcaria! — gritou a ruiva pela milésima vez, já estava ficando rouca.

Que saudade ela sentia da antiga vizinha, que não organizava festas no final de semana…

Bateu mais uma vez com a vassoura e sentiu alguém responder do outro lado, pedaços de reboco começando a voar na cabeça da menina.

— Argh!

A campainha tocou e Lily abriu a porta para um senhor Filch, o zelador do prédio, com uma cara muito sonolenta.

— O que a senhora quer as… — o velho fez uma pausa para consultar o relógio no pulso. — 3 horas da manhã?

— Eu não consigo dormir! — Lily levantou a voz diante do barulho.

— Já tentou, sei lá, deitar, fechar os olhos, tomar seu calmante?

Lily encarou o homem com raiva, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

— Não consigo dormir por causa desse barulho infernal! — gritou a ruiva, não inteiramente pelo barulho. — Essa porcaria está assim há horas! Horas!

— Isso se chama festa, senhorita Evans! — exclamou o zelador, dando as costas. — Devia tentar alguma ao invés de estar em casa no sábado a noite.

A garota olhou o zelador se afastando, totalmente indignada.

— Você não vai fazer nada? — saiu pelo corredor, ignorando o fato de estar apenas de camisola e pantufas de leão. — Isso passou dos limites! Tenho certeza que os outros vizinhos…

— Estão todos aproveitando a festa, senhorita — resmungou o velho. — Siga o meu conselho e faça o mesmo.

Lily cruzou os braços, tremendo de raiva. Aquilo era tão absurdo! Ela não podia deixar barato…

Sem parar para pensar, nem dar tempo de trocar de roupa, a ruiva foi em direção as escadas, disposta a tirar satisfação com quem quer que fosse que havia se mudado para o apartamento.

Do lado de fora do apartamento o som era ainda pior. Ela não conseguia identificar que música era, apenas as batidas insuportáveis. A porta tinha os escritos "Entre, você está em casa." Lily bateu na porta com as mãos espalmadas até que elas ficassem doloridas. Estava na dúvida se devia entrar de uma vez quando um rapaz da idade dela, provavelmente, abriu a porta com duas mulheres penduradas no pescoço.

— Ei! Docinho! — exclamou o moreno, exalando tanto álcool quanto possível. — A gente pediu estriper?

Lily abriu a boca para xingá-lo da pior forma que conhecia quando se deu conta que vestia uma micro camisola. Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e o encarou séria.

— Eu sou a vizinha de baixo! — gritou, mantendo a expressão.

O moreno riu por alguns minutos entrando no apartamento logo em seguida, gritando algo como:

— James, a vizinha gostosa está aqui!

Lily foi poupada em responder alguma coisa porque logo em seguida o cara que aparentemente era James apareceu.

Lily perdeu a respiração por um segundo. O tal James era muito bonito! Tipo, bonito mesmo. Cabelo bonito, sorriso bonito, corpo bonito, olhos bonitos…

 _Você veio brigar com ele!_ Ouviu seu subconsciente gritar.

— Você é o dono do apartamento? — gritou por cima da música, recobrando a compostura.

— O quê? — o moreno se aproximou e Lily recuou um passo, meio encabulada. _Ele se aproximou para te ouvir, boba!_ O garoto franzia um pouco a testa, mas mantinha o sorriso.

Lily repetiu a pergunta e dessa vez ele compreendeu e assentiu.

— Eu sou James! — gritou ele.

James fechou a expressão por ter que conversar aos gritos. Fechou a porta atrás de si e com uma mão no braço de Lily, conduziu-os para um lugar mais afastado no corredor.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Lily, desde o ponto que ele tocava e desceu pela coluna. Ela perdeu a respiração mais uma vez.

— Como eu dizia, sou James Potter — apresentou-se ele em um tom de voz mais normal, estendendo a mão para ela.

— Lily Evans, a vizinha de baixo — respondeu ela, tirando rapidamente sua mão da dele. O que havia dado nela?

— É um enorme prazer, Lily — o garoto sorriu de lado, e Lily engoliu em seco, sentindo seus batimentos acelerarem e um rubor colorir suas bochechas. O sorriso do cara era completamente indecente. Como se os olhos castanhos por trás da lente despissem Lily. Ela se remexeu, se afastando um pouco.

— Então, senhor Potter… A música… — começou ela, sem toda aquela raiva do início.

— Está incomodando, não é? Eu sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo — desculpou-se James, passando a mão no cabelo de forma nervosa. — Era só uma festinha de boas vindas, aí Sirius saiu convidando o mundo e as pessoas foram chegando e Peter não para de aumentar o som…

Lily suspirou e percebeu que tinha perdido a batalha. Tinha ido ali com a intenção de chamar a polícia se preciso, mas não iria fazer aquilo.

— Okay, tudo bem então… Só não… — ela passou a mão pelo rosto, e o sorriso de James começou a voltar. — Faça mais isso. Eu trabalho em um hospital e eu realmente preciso dormir e…

— Não vou dar mais festas aqui, prometo — e não havia porque desconfiar da sinceridade no olhar do rapaz. — Trabalha amanhã, Lily?

— Não — Lily sentiu um calor subir pelo seu estômago, e parar em suas bochechas, a fazendo se sentir levemente culpada pela cena toda. — É que eu passei essa tarde toda em plantão, e…

— Sem problemas, Lily, não precisa se explicar, entendo que você deve estar irritada, e com razão. Mas, já que você não trabalha amanhã, não gostaria de se juntar a nós?

Inicialmente, Lily estava quase abrindo a boca para dizer sim, mas então algo estalou dentro dela. James Potter estava produzindo um efeito estranho e anormal nela, algo completamente fora de controle.

— Eu adoraria — ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar. —, mas estou cansada demais para festas no momento. Quem sabe outro dia?

James deu um leve sorriso, e acenou com a cabeça, antes de voltar para seu apartamento. Lily suspirou, ela tinha mesmo prometido ir a uma festa com o seu novo — e desconhecido — vizinho? Pensando bem, talvez não fosse de todo mal, quem sabe Lily não precisasse ficar em casa no próximo sábado a noite. E um encontro com o tal James Potter era uma coisa que realmente parecia valer a pena. Desceu as escadas para o apartamento, colocou fones nos ouvidos e dormiu, bem mais leve do que esteve a semana inteira.


	2. Sunday Afternoon

Existiam poucas as coisas que James amava mais do que passar seu domingo a tarde no parque, aproveitando a brisa calma e serena. Mesmo que fosse somente um dia, era o único dia que James tinha para relaxar e deixar tudo de lado.

O moreno amava seu trabalho, salvar vidas e fazer a diferença – era isso que sua paixão era, e em consequência, seu serviço. Mas os domingos eram sagrados para ele, James não abria mão de ter o domingo somente para si.

O parque em questão, era um que Jay visitava desde pequeno. Ele ainda podia visualizar sua forma em miniatura perseguindo as mini versões de Sirius e Remus. Esse era apenas uma das coisas que o Potter gostava naquele lugar, as boas lembranças e a felicidade que ele trazia. Com um sorriso no rosto, Jay levou o copo de café até a boca, já ansiando para que a cafeína entrasse em seu sistema.

No entanto, isso nunca aconteceu. Antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer tempo de reação, uma grande bola de pelos negro entrou em seu campo de visão, levando o copo drasticamente ao chão, e se James não tivesse agido, ele também poderia estar no chão. Em um ato automático, ele soltou o copo de café e direcionou seus braços para o objeto estranho, diminuindo o impacto.

— O que...

Demorou alguns segundos para que o moreno compreendesse a situação. O cachorro, grande, negro, e imponente, com olhos igualmente negros, parecia incrivelmente feliz em o ver. O rabo mexia freneticamente e a língua estava para fora da boca. Como um estalo, James finalmente pareceu voltar ao mundo real.

— Pads! Não faça mais isso!

Apesar de sua voz estar com um tom notável de apreensão, Jay se abaixou para ficar a altura do cão, e começou a acariciar sua cabeça.

— Oh! Me desculpe!

Uma voz feminina e preocupada, ofegante e quase culpada, veio aos ouvidos do moreno. Ele levantou o rosto para encontrar uma figura parada a sua frente, o corpo arqueado para frente, as mãos espalmadas nos joelhos, e os cabelos vermelhos jogados para frente. Apesar de não ver o seu rosto, James sabia que a mulher estava puxando grandes lufadas de ar.

— Ele escapou e eu não consigo pegá-lo de volta, Pads foi...

— Sem problemas. — James conhecia o cachorro a sua frente, e sabia o quão bagunceiro ele podia ser.

— Hum? — a moça finalmente levantou o rosto, o seu cabelo indo em cascatas para trás. — Eu acho que não te entendi muito bem. — um sorriso um tanto quanto adorável se formou nos lábios dela, e os suas intensas orbes verdes encaravam James com curiosidade.

— Pads. — James apontou para o cachorro, e então engoliu em seco, as palavras fugindo de sua mente enquanto James lutava para impedir que um suspiro lhe escapasse. — Ãh, cachorro do meu...

Em sua cabeça, James tinha explicado tudo perfeitamente bem, mas a reação da mulher denunciou o contrário. Ela inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios se entreabriram, seus olhos se estreitaram. James então balançou a cabeça e se levantou, deixando a diferença de tamanho entre eles completamente visível.

— James Potter. — ele esticou a mão para a mulher, que a aceitou depois de um minuto de hesitação.

— Lily Evans.

— Eu sei. — Lily ia franzir mais uma vez o rosto em confusão, mas dessa vez James se adiantou e voltou a falar. — Estudávamos juntos, Hogwarts High School.

— Oh! Me desculpe, mas eu realmente não lembro de muitas pessoas de lá. — James apenas deu de ombros, como se não tivesse importância.

— Pads é o cachorro do meu amigo, Sirius, deve ser por isso que ele veio correndo em minha direção, ele deve ter me reconhecido. — Lily fez uma cara um tanto quanto engraçada quando os pontos se ligaram, e então deu uma leve gargalhada. — Sinto muito por isso.

Lily pegou na coleira de Pads, e começou a caminhar na direção em que ambos vinheram, e James logo se apressou em acompanhá-los.

— Acho que eu lhe devo um café, então. — a ruiva deu um sorriso de canto, sem voltar a encarar James.

— Foi até bom, na verdade, já ingeri cafeína o suficiente pela semana toda. — ele então acenou com a mão, como se não fosse nada, antes de mudar de assunto. — Mas então, Lily, como você foi parar como cuidadora de animais?

— Por dois motivos: hobby e dinheiro.

James se lembrava claramente que o pais de Lily tinham uma vida boa, eles inclusive bancavam a filha mais velha numa universidade particular fora do país. A dúvida de como Lily estava fazendo isso por dinheiro estava gritando em sua mente, mas James colocou isso lado. Em vez disso, ele apenas deixou que um audível " _hum_ " saísse de seus lábios.

— Não da muito dinheiro, mas junto com o que eu ganho com o meu trabalho na floricultura, é o bastante. Mas e você James, o que faz da vida? — Lily parou de andar quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, onde mais quatro cachorros estavam a espera.

— Coisas. — o moreno respondeu, ao encarar seu pé, que brincava com a areia.

— Como assim, coisas? — Lily passou a encarar James agora, toda sua atenção voltada para ele. Jay deixou que um longo suspiro escapasse antes de voltar a falar.

— Sou policial, detetive, na verdade, e voluntário no corpo de bombeiros. — James levantou o rosto a tempo de ver a reação de Lily. Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e suas bochechas ganharam um leve tom avermelhado. James amava sua profissão, com todo seu coração, mas ele odiava a reação das pessoas, era quase como se ele fosse de outro mundo.

— Acho que eu também lhe devo um obrigada, por manter nossa cidade a salvo. — Lily deu uma risada. — Confesso que imaginei que você fosse algum executivo, ou algo assim.

— Mas então, floricultura? — James deu de ombros antes de assunto.

— Tenho que pagar pelo meu diploma. — o moreno direcionou um olhar curioso para a ruiva. — Química, estou quase terminando, quero lecionar, depois que eu me formar. — um sorriso se formou no rosto de Lily.

— Pensei que você já teria se formado. — James pressionou os lábios, se impedindo de continuar.

— Tive que trancar a universidade por alguns anos. — curta e direta, James conseguiu sentir que esse era um assunto delicado.

Ele encarou a mulher a sua frente, e mais uma vez naquele dia, James se encontrou sorrindo. Ele não pode deixar de notar o paralelo interessante entre eles. James protegia o povo, lutava por eles, os salvava, os defendia e os vingava, Lily, por outro lado, desejava salvar as pessoas por um jeito muito mais nobre – através da educação, do conhecimento, da sabedoria.

— Então, Lily, você não gostaria de... sair comigo — James levou a mão aos cabelos, bagunçando-os — um dia desses.

— Você está me chamando para um encontro? — Lily deixou uma leve risada sair.

— Depende.

— Eu teria que checar com meus cachorros, não sei que eles permitiriam que eu saísse com qualquer um. — o moreno levou a mão ao peito, e colocou a expressão mais séria que conseguiu.

— Eu não sou qualquer um. — a fala de James fez Lily rir mais abertamente dessa vez, e James então se lembrou o porque ele costumava ter uma queda por ela durante o colegial.

— Eu iria adorar, Prongs.

Lily deu uma piscadelada antes de sair, puxando todos os cinco animais por suas coleiras. James demorou alguns segundos para processar que Lily havia acabado de chamá-lo pelo antigo apelido que os seus amigos o deram durante a infância, mas então a segunda constatação o atingiu com mais força. Lily Evans aceitou sair com ele! James sentiu o sorriso se formar em seus lábios, um sorriso besta e infantil, a felicidade gritando dentro de seu peito.


End file.
